diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.9 Shu Sakamaki (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = March 18, 2015 |album = KISS♥MARK |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 2100 |length = 20:53 |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol. 9 Shu Sakamaki is the ninth character CD from the Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Shu Sakamaki, . It contains the character song KISS♥MARK and a mini drama record.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover MORE CHARACTER SONG Tracklist # KISS♥MARK 6:48 # KISS♥MARK -off vocal-''' 6:19 # '''Mini Drama 「Mark of Ownership」 7:46 録り下ろしミニドラマ 「所有の刻印」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Shoyū no kokuin」 Lyrics Kanji = 「……今、向かってる」 「明日のステージ、見に来るだろ？」 「どこにいても、見つけてやるさ」 「……目印……？じゃあ……首元に派手に残しておくか」 「……とっておきの、キスマーク」 蒼い月のカタルシスは 孤独に生きるものだけが知る　Dejavu 後ろ向きに、ねぇ歌って？ 時計の針が失速するよ　『神様だけが知ってる-God Only Knows you-』 永遠に続く気怠さを Set me free,Let me be───……… Kiss♥mark on neck　二度と戻らなくてもね、愛したい Kiss♥mark on neck　君の喉元に残す　ロザリオさ 濡れた舌で絡み合えば 切なさ探り当てた　いつかの日の為 誰もかもを、そっと嘲笑-わら-えば 願いの涙、溢れ出して　『神様だけが知ってる-God Only Knows you-』 吐息と吐息を合わせれば Set me free,Let me be───……… Kiss♥mark on neck　窓に残したふたりの、幼い日 Kiss♥mark on neck　罪を感じ合う日々に、サヨナラ 共鳴しあう心と心　交わし合う、禁断のSignal 惹かれ（奪い）あえば（ふたり）もう止められない 明日がこなくてもいいと想えるほどのSecretNight Wow Wow Wow Wow コバルトに光る涙 最果ての泉で溶かし合う─── 甘い肌を重ね合えば ふたりは離れられなくなるよ　Together 月灯りに照らされ 秘密の愛が目醒めるのさ　『神様だけが知ってる-God Only Knows you-』 夜風に感じた哀しみを Set me free,Let me be───……… Kiss♥mark on neck　ふたり赦されなくても、愛し合う Kiss♥mark on neck　いつか解り合えるから、残した 共感しあう躰と躰　求めたね、禁断のSignal 乱れ（咲いた）花の（蜜を）さあ、口に注げ 誰も知らない想いで悦ばせようSecretNight Wow Wow Wow Wow 想い出を捧げたなら 暁の女神に懺悔しよう─── Kiss♥mark on neck　俺の唇でつけた、証で 共鳴しあう心と心　交わし合う、禁断のSignal 惹かれ（奪い）あえば（ふたり）もう止められない 明日がこなくてもいいと想えるほどのSecretNight Wow Wow Wow Wow コバルトに光る涙 最果ての泉で溶かし合う───……… 首元に残る痕-あと-は、永遠に愛すというMessage 「……かわいい顔」 「……無理しちゃってさ」 「……そういう所が好きなんだけど」 「……ついたよ、キスマーク……くくっ」 「……おやすみ」 |-|Rōmaji = "……ima, mukatteru" "ashita no SUTĒJI, mi ni kuru daro?" "doko ni ite mo, mitsukete yaru sa" "……mejirushi……? jaa……kubimoto ni hade ni nokoshite oku ka" "……totte oki no, KISU MĀKU" aoi tsuki no KATARUSHISU wa kodoku ni ikiru mono dake ga shiru　DejaVu ushiromuki ni, nē utatte? tokei no hari ga shissoku suru yo　"God Only Knows You" eien ni tsudzuku ketarusa o Set Me Free, Let Me Be───……… Kiss♥Mark On Neck　nidoto modoranakute mo ne, aishitai Kiss♥Mark On Neck　kimi no nodomoto ni nokosu　ROZARIO sa nureta shita de karamiaeba setsunasa saguriateta　itsuka no hi no tame dare mo kamo o, sotto waraeba negai no namida, afuredashite　"God Only Knows You" toiki to toiki o awasereba Set Me Free, Let Me Be───……… Kiss♥Mark On Neck　mado ni nokoshita futari no, osanai hi Kiss♥Mark On Neck　tsumi o kanjiau hibi ni, SAYONARA kyoumei shiau kokoro to kokoro　kawashiau, kindan no Signal hikare (ubai) aeba (futari) mou tomerarenai ashita ga konakute mo ii to omoeru hodo no SecretNight Wow Wow Wow Wow KOBARUTO ni hikaru namida saihate no izumi de tokashiau─── amai hada o kasaneaeba futari wa hanarerarenaku naru yo　Together tsukiakari ni terasare himitsu no ai ga mezameru no sa　"God Only Knows You" yokaze ni kanjita kanashimi o Set Me Free, Let Me Be───……… Kiss♥Mark On Neck　futari yurusarenakute mo, aishiau Kiss♥Mark On Neck　itsuka wakariaeru kara, nokoshita kyoukan shiau karada to karada　motometa ne, kindan no Signal midare (saita) hana no (mitsu o) saa, kuchi ni sosoge dare mo shiranai omoide yorokobaseyou SecretNight Wow Wow Wow Wow omoide o sasageta nara akatsuki no megami ni sange shiyou─── Kiss♥Mark On Neck　ore no kuchibiru de tsuketa, akashi de kyoumei shiau kokoro to kokoro　kawashiau, kindan no Signal hikare (ubai) aeba (futari) mou tomerarenai ashita ga konakute mo ii to omoeru hodo no SecretNight Wow Wow Wow Wow KOBARUTO ni hikaru namida saihate no izumi de tokashiau───……… kubimoto ni nokoru ato wa, eien ni aisu toiu Message "……kawaii kao" "……muri shichatte sa" "……souiu tokoro ga suki nanda kedo" "……tsuita yo, KISU MĀKU……kuku" "……oyasumi" |-|English = "…I'm on my way now." "You're coming to see my performance tomorrow, right?" "No matter where you are, I’ll find you." "…A sign…? Then…what it I leave something noticeable at the base of your neck?" "…A special kiss mark." The blue moon's catharsis Is known only to those living in solitude, déjà vu Hey, do they turn their backs and sing? The hands of the clock stalls! 'God only known you!' From this everlasting indifference, Set me free, let me be───… A kiss♥mark on the neck… Even if I can never turn back, I want to love you A kiss♥mark on the neck… A rosary left on your throat As our wet tongues became intertwined, We found out about this pain so that someday, As everyone secretly scorns us, The tears of desire overflow… 'God only knows you!' Sigh to sigh, as they merge together, Set me free, let me be───… A kiss♥mark on the neck… Our childhood days left on the window A kiss♥mark on the neck… Farewell to the days we experienced this sin together Heart to heart resonating together, we exchange a forbidden signal Each captivated (and snatched away) by the other, (the two of us) can't stop anymore! On this secret night, we can believe that tomorrow should never come! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa~ These tears shine cobalt blue, Blending together at the ends of the fountain─── As I lay sweet skin lay on top your sweet skin, The two of us will never be able to part again! Together Illuminated by the moonlight, Our secret love awakens! 'God only knows you!' From the sorrow I've felt on the night wind, Set me free, let me be───… A kiss♥mark on the neck… Even if the two of us won't be forgiven, we'll love each other A kiss♥mark on the neck… Since we can understand each other someday, I'll leave it on you Body to body, sympathizing with each other, we desired this forbidden signal The nectar (of this flower) blossomed (in chaos,) now, put it to your lips On this secret night, we'll be enraptured by these feelings that no one else knows! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa~ A kiss♥mark on the neck… With a token affixed by my lips Heart to heart resonating together, we exchange a forbidden signal Each captivated (and snatched away) by the other, (the two of us) can't stop anymore! On this secret night, we can believe that tomorrow should never come! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa~ These tears shine cobalt blue, Blending together at the ends of the fountain───… This mark left at the base of your neck is a message that I will love you forever "…Such a cute face" "…I overdid it." "…But that's how much I love you." "…I gave you a kiss mark…Hehe" "…Good night." Lyrics by Silvermoon249 on LiveJournal - 【Diabolik Lovers】 lyrics: KISS♥MARK References Navigation Category:CDs Category:Character CD Category:More Character Song Category:Music